On a large number of commercial and industrial buildings, a large water tank is placed on the roof to supply water for standard uses and emergency uses, particularly if the regular water supply to the building is interrupted. The water tanks are typically either made of metal or of wood. The invention hereof is primarily concerned with a wooden water tank, wherein the body of the tank is entirely of wood, although it may be applicable to a wood tank that is all or in part clad with a metal covering.
A typical water tank has an undivided water compartment that is not internally divided into two or more compartments. If the interior of the tank is divided into two or more compartments or chambers, they are preferably sealed from each other so as to provide that number of separate, and independently controllable water supplies from a single tank. Of those water tanks with separate compartments, it is only known to use tanks made of metal and to separate the compartments by placing dividing walls within the metal tank. When the tank is of metal, the compartments dividing wall is also of metal and the tank is assembled by attaching, e.g. by welding or other leak resistant connection, the dividing wall to the interior of the tank.
Applicant is unaware and prior art is not known which discloses a water tank, particularly of the type used on the roof of a building, which is a wooden tank that is internally divided into compartments and particularly a wooden tank that is divided by a wooden dividing wall.
Wooden tanks have certain benefits, including preference by a customer, satisfying local building codes, local availability of materials, sealable against leakage during construction and extended seal due to the effect of water on wood, minimal prolonged exposure of the water to metal due to wood surfaces and to attachment materials in the water, which may corrode unless made of more expensive corrosion resistant metal and other reasons known to persons of skill in the art.